thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Works
Ro Ro struggles with Jamal's new girlfriend. Plot Ro Ro, Nya, Jalen, Charles and Iyana are on their way to school, and when they get there, they disperse into their respective cliques. Ro Ro is talking in the hallway with Zaji, Chantel and Zoee about Jamal when a girl named Shieanne comes and joins in. "Are you talking about Jamal?" Shieanne asks, and angry that he knows she's Jamal's new girlfriend, Ro Ro spouts, "Yeah, he's my ex." "Yeah he's super smart, and when we did that Kahoot test for Mr. Barr I saw his name on the board, and now we go out." Shieanne says. "Oh, nice, that's great, also, make note that he's bi." Ro Ro says, and walks away to choir, attempting to conceal his anger. At home, Ro Ro takes out all his anger on the palace's residents. "Oh, my fucking Kahn, Ro Ro, calm down, it's never that serious." Mace says, attempting to console his brother. Ro Ro squints evilly at him and throws a conjured vase at him but Mace manages to dodge it. "That stupid, bimbolic Blasian bitch can choke on NOT his dick, and catch chlamydia, gonorrhea, HIV and whatever else it takes to show that her fucking cum-dumpster vagina will taint my vision of how perfectly I see him!" Ro Ro yells, shocking everyone in the palace and leaving them with wide gasps. Nya decides to take it upon herself and calm him down and says, "There are so many things wrong with that statement Boo, it's just ridiculous. First off, there aren't any qualities of Jamal that are admirable, and all he's got going for him is that he's book ''smart, because he doesn't have the social skills everyone else has that make them, what you'd consider normal enough to be alive..." "But that's what I like about him!" Ro Ro says, sad and upset. "Well, okay, I'm pretty sure she just likes him cause she's also a geek which, second of all, is all we know about this girl, so with that said, don't say anything about her that you'd probably say about Chica." Nya continues. "Plus," Chica says, standing on the sidelines with Ice, Eriq, Anaya and Jabari, "We find it very, very, very, almost damn near impossible that he got a girlfriend...in almost the damn beginning of the school year." "I really shouldn't have overlooked possible competition, and the fact that he's so insecurely desperate he'll take any girl that show's the slightest bit of attention to him. Remember when he liked Anaya?" Ro Ro says, much to Anaya's distaste. "If I can interrupt, what exactly is wrong with liking me?" Anaya says. "Nothing dear, it's just that-" "And doesn't he seem pretty familiar but only boy-wise?" Anaya continues, annoyed at Ro Ro's comment. "All that aside, Ro Ro, you've had plenty of men. You've had Jaylin, Jared, Toy Bonnie, every other random." Nya says. "What do you mean 'every other random'!" Ro Ro asks. "Not to be rude Ro, but, you basically have sex with every man that doesn't live here and walks through those doors." Jake inputs. Angrily shocked, Ro Ro forces them all out of the palace with his telekinesis, locks the door, and puts a power barring forcefield around the palace. "Well shit, now what do we do?" Ice asks. "Um, hello, we have vacation homes for this ''exact ''reason." Mace says, and they all agree and go to their respective homes. Ro Ro mumbles angrily and floats towards the stairs to go to his room when he sees Bitch Puddin' coming down the stairs with his coffee cup floating next to him. "And what the hell are you still doing in here?" Ro Ro asks angrily. "Minding my own fucking business and letting you be pissed off like I'm supposed to." Bitch Puddin' says and continues towards the kitchen. "What the hell do you mean 'like I'm supposed to'?" Ro Ro asks, following him. Bitch Puddin' starts to make his coffee and says, "What I mean is that you're pissed about Jamal, and that's none of my damn business to try to keep you from being pissed, you do you, and I do me." "But what should I do? He's got a girlfriend and-" Ro Ro is cut off by Bitch Puddin' who says, "They're gonna break up sooner or later. No relationship lasts forever, we've got death to thank for that. It's ''High School for a reason. No dating is ever serious until you're in your adult years. So, you can either be mad at him forever and be just as low and stupidly ignorant as him, just like he's mad at you, or you can suck it up and realize that it's a fact that no relationship he gets in will last forever." "But even if it does, do you think he will go out with me?" Ro Ro asks. "I don't want to break your heart with the truth but no. He won't do that until he drops the grudge he has against you, and with that said, do something that's probably going to be forever hard for him to do. Grow up dear. Everyone is basically more mature than him at this point, even Jasmin and Deon, and he screams like a girl, but I don't want your 'love' for him to keep you at his level because we've basically established that you could never get anywhere below him. Maturity is something you can always have over him." Bitch Puddin' says. "Wow, even for an evil, heartless, mini devil bitch you're actually pretty sweet." Ro Ro says, thanking Bitch Puddin'. "Don't ever call me that again, or it'll be the last thing you ever say." Bitch Puddin' says, annoyed, and goes upstairs to his room. Ro Ro flies up to the balcony on top of the palace and thinks about what Bitch Puddin' told him, when Froyo runs up and jumps on his leg. Ro Ro picks him up and holds him and looks out into the distance, saying, "You know Froyo, I think I'm gonna be okay." Short: Outworld News (News Report 5) "Hello Outworld, it's Iyana Kahn here, reporting on recent news around the realm. Love is in the air, as it's of course almost my uncle Loveolas's birthday, but also infamous Jamal Al-Sallal, the Earthrealm boys most known for being one of the love interests of our emperor and my grandfather Ro Ro, has found himself a girlfriend. Yes, isn't it such a shock. Shieanne Woods, is her name, and she apparently started dating him after she saw his name on the board during a Kahoot quiz in English. Such a strange thing love is, but what isn't strange is Ro Ro's Kahn Palace outburst. Hell hath no fury like a Ro Ro scorned, emperor Ro Ro had an outburst of anger on the Kahn residents, throwing a vase at Mace, breaking my cousin Xavier's arm and almost slicing uncle Ice's neck with a meat cleaver. After uncle Jake practically called him a whore, Ro Ro expelled everyone except for me and uncle Bitch Puddin' out of the palace, where they all went to their respective vacation homes. I have a terrible feeling that Ro Ro will probably be pissed the entire time Shieanne and Jamal date and if he's unhappy, he'll find a way to make them unhappy. This has been Outworld News, see you next time folks. Trivia * Bitch Puddin' shows what seems to be his soft side, but due to Ro Ro's abuse from Jamal and Bitch Puddin's hatred for Jamal, Ro Ro may be the only person he'll ever be nice to.